1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a gas-fired barbecue grill with an improved fuel gauge assembly, molded workshelf including a retaining well for removably securing and supporting a separate utility board, an improved grill head assembly including a lower enclosure drawer for supporting and retaining a burner unit and an improved upright stanchion assembly for supporting the grill head assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brochure entitled "Assembly Instructions & Parts List" for outdoor gas grills, further identified as Stock No. 42681, dated December 1987, and published by the Assignee of this application, is representative of typical prior art grill head assemblies, as is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,534 issued to Walter Koziol Dec. 18, 1984. A brochure entitled "Char-Broil Gas Grills" published by W. C. Bradley Enterprises Inc. of Columbus, Ga. (GG1218), prior to January 1987, is representative of typical prior art directed to a pedestal supported gas grill and to a typical fuel indicator disposed in-line with a liquid propane (LP) tank supplying fuel to the grill.
Each of the grill head assemblies of the aforementioned prior art brochures and patent illustrate a unitary closed-bottom container arranged for supporting and enclosing a burner assembly, a grate, heat distributing media, such as "lava rock" briquettes, and a food-supporting cooking grid. Further, a separate, conventional fuel level indicator is disclosed in the Bradley publication. A single pedestal support unit, of conventional type, is also illustrated in the Bradley brochure. Constructions of this nature require relatively complex supporting members requiring special fastening devices for both the top and bottom of the pedestal supports. They also are designed for special purpose mounting and do not permit alternative use as a relatively permanent installation, or as a support in conventional portable cart assemblies.